Dearly Beloved
by Annamia
Summary: 50 sentences, from when Jasper and Alice first meet to after Bella's wedding. Read and review please!


_Author's note: I am not Stephenie Meyer, thus I do not own Twilight. This was a spur of the moment thing, since I love the format and decided that I needed a Twilight story. Hope you like it! (For all you Harry Potter people, I have one planned for that too :)._

* * *

Dearly Beloved  
Kyra

**1. Rain  
**It was raining when he first saw her, and the rain had never made anything more beautiful than it did her in that first moment.

**2. Coffee  
**The others in the café drank coffee as they talked; he drank her beauty and prayed that this wasn't just a dream.

**3. Promise**  
"I'll always be with you," she whispered, and he felt safe for the first time in a very long time.

**4. Love  
**They'd never said it, but they didn't need to: some things were deeper than words, and some things were ruined by them; neither one of them wanted to take the chance.

**5. Warmth**  
It had been almost one hundred years since he'd felt warmth, but, as she led him out into the misty air, he felt the warmth begin to seep slowly back into his soul.

**6. Family  
**The two of them stood in front of their new family, hoping that they would be accepted.

**7. Hug**  
Esme stepped up and gave him a hug, and he knew that it would be all right.

**8. Rules  
**It was hard for him to follow the rules at first – he wasn't used to self-control, and it was harder for him than any of the others – but she wouldn't let him quit, and it finally started getting easier.

**9. Brothers  
**He'd never had a brother, and here he was with two: the feeling was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

**10. Move  
**They had to move on: they'd been there for too long; he knew they had to leave, yet he couldn't help looking back one last time, knowing that the little house in Liverpool would always be his home.

**11. Sun  
**They so rarely got to see each other in the sun that, whenever they did, it was always especially precious.

**12. Rainbow  
**"You look like a rainbow," she whispered as she kissed him. "A rainbow with a pot of gold at the end."

**13. Drive  
**They both liked to drive fast, and that was a good thing: with the amount Edward spent on cars for them, it would be blasphemy not to use them as much as they could.

**14. Seasons  
**He loved watching the seasons change: something about the constant rhythm of the change reminded him that he was not the only thing that would always be there.

**15. Raking  
**They were _supposed_ to be raking leaves, but she had decided that the pile was big enough, and he'd pulled her in, and they'd suddenly discovered that no one could see them…

**16. Crush  
**Edward told them that it was just a crush, but Alice just looked at him and grinned.

**17. Bet**  
"I never bet against Alice," Jasper told his brother, lacing his hands through hers and pulling her onto his lap.

**18. Victory**  
Her smile was triumphant on the first day Edward brought Bella home, and Jasper knew she was celebrating the sweetness of victory.

**19. Truth  
**He knew, long before Edward did, what would happen to Bella, and he couldn't look at the girl without picturing her as one of them.

**20. Apple  
**The fruit of lust and truth; the temptation offered by Eve to Adam; his favorite fruit as a human; the color of her eyes right after she'd fed.

**21. Pain  
**The thirst hurt him so much, he didn't know if he would be able to resist much longer.

**22. Blood  
**Her blood called to him so much, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist; he gave in to his instincts and prayed that Alice would forgive him.

**23. Remorse  
**He ran as far and as fast as he could, hating what he was and what he had done and knowing that they would all be better off without him.

**24. Argument  
**She wouldn't let him leave, wouldn't let him run away no matter how much he wanted to, wouldn't let him be anywhere but right there with her.

**25. Tears  
**He hadn't been able to cry in over a century, but, if he could, he would be sobbing into her arms and wishing everything would just go away.

**26. Black  
**His eyes were black as pitch and the thirst raged in his body, but he couldn't bring himself to hunt, couldn't make himself hurt anything else.

**27. Simplicity  
**It was the simpleness of the gesture that did it, the simple gift she gave him that broke him and made him feel like he was once more worthy of her love.

**28. Child  
**The little girl played in the park, oblivious to the danger, yet, as he watched her, he knew he would rather die a hundred times over than harm another human.

**29. Television  
**It was a stupid show, one that he didn't even like, but it made Alice laugh, and so he suffered through it for her sake, finding joy in her excitement.

**30. Gift  
**It was only when he saw the light in her eyes as she accepted the small box he'd gotten her for their anniversary that he knew he was truly forgiven.

**31. Split  
**The family was split, Edward's heart was cracked, and Bella would never be whole again, but Jasper knew that he and Alice could never be apart.

**32. Flight  
**They'd run away from Forks, and then away from Alaska, and now they were on their own, just the two of them, determined not to let anything come between them.

**33. Hotel  
**A smile from Alice and a slight calming wave from Jasper had gotten them a hotel room for the night, and they lay in the bed together, knowing nothing but that they were with each other.

**34. Dollar  
**"It's just ten dollars," she said as she smiled at the performer on the street and tosses it into his guitar case, but Jasper knew that it is more than the man got in a day, some of the time.

**35. Change  
**He watched as she pulled off the blue dress and pulled on a pair of jeans, marveling at how perfect she was.

**36. Italy  
**He knew she was gone, and he knew that she hadn't told him the while truth, but he could only hope that she knew what she was doing and would be back as soon as she could.

**37. Anger  
**All the anger he felt at Edward for taking Alice off to Italy melted away when his brother walked into the house, and instead of shouting, Jasper reached over and gave Edward a hug.

**38. Home**  
No matter where they lived, Jasper would always feel at home when Alice's arms were around him at night.

**39. Swim  
**He didn't like water, but she'd convinced him to come swimming with her, and it was worth embarrassing himself to see the water droplets on her diamond-encrusted body, throwing off rainbows whenever she moved.

**40. Feed  
**They hunted together, and he knew, as they drank from the same deer, that no human could possibly come close to this level of intimacy and love.

**41. Mystery  
**Someone was killing people in Seattle, and Jasper was more and more certain that he'd solved the mystery.

**42. Past  
**Retelling the story of his past was painful, but Alice was there to give him strength and he managed to say it all without faltering or turning away from Bella's bright brown eyes.

**43. Plan**  
It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all they had, and Jasper was determined to stick to it, werewolves or no werewolves.

**44. Fight  
**Alice rolled her eyes at him when she realized he wasn't letting her fight, but it was worth it to him not to see her in any danger: he wasn't sure he could stand the pain of losing her.

**45. Justice  
**The Volturi idea of justice was as cruel as any Jasper had ever given out, and he held Alice close as they disposed to the poor newborn.

**46. Wedding  
**It was a beautiful wedding, with bells and bouquets and everything one could wish for, but Jasper only had eyes for the bridesmaid.

**47. Stars  
**They lay out in the grass, looking up at the stars, not speaking, knowing that what they felt for each other went beyond any words.

**48. Dance  
**They danced slowly, hearing music in their own minds, and twirling in the grass to the tune of true love.

**49. Kiss  
**Her kiss was light and sweet, and he responded in kind, knowing that this moment was perfect and wishing it would never end.

**50. Half  
**"You're my other half," he whispered, and she smiled, drawing him closer to her and touching his cheek, telling him without words that she felt the same way.


End file.
